The invention relates to a connector plate for bindings, specifically the toe and heal pieces of snow ski bindings or bindings for snowboards, which allows the ski or snowboard to flex freely under the ski boot of the skier or snowboarder.
The most common method of securing a ski binding is by mounting it directly onto the ski, this method however, has the undesired effect of stiffening the ski in the region of the ski binding, more precisely the area underneath the boot of the skier. This stiffening effect is a result of resistant pressure created by the combined effect of the boot and binding during the normal flexing of a snow ski during a turn. The natural flexing of a ski is in this way inhibited, such that it has a negative effect on skiing, more specifically in the turning of the skixe2x80x94an act achieved by angling the ski onto its side, thus causing the ski by bending to produce an arc. The ideal arc or bend of a ski due to the most common method of mounting ski bindings is therefore not achieved.
Another method of securing ski bindings is via an intermediate plate, whose lower surface is mounted onto the ski; respectively the ski binding is mounted on its upper surface. In both cases screws are used in the mounting process. The outcome of this method is that the ski boot is secured higher off the snow. This is advantageous to the skier as the ski boot, which is wider than the ski and so is limiting in the angling on the ski in turning as described abovexe2x80x94is given more clearance, thus enabling greater angling of the ski.
To improve the flexing of the ski under the region of the ski boot, a flexible intermediate plate is commonly used which flexes together with the ski and is more or less a part of the ski. This intermediate plate is attached by screws or elastic glue, either directly to the upper surface of the ski or via an additional elastic layer, which allows restricted longitudinal movement such that it absorbs the shortening of the ski during flexing. However this measure fails to account for the inner tension resulting form resistant force from the ski boot onto the bindings exerted during the flexing of a ski, which relates to the before mentioned disadvantages. An example of this kind of solution is demonstrated in patent EP 612543.
The use of various flexible constructions underneath ski bindings is common, for example patent WO 92/22361, according to which the ski boot is secured on top of two compressible segments. The main goal of this kind of arrangement is to dampen the vibration of the ski. This technique does not however allow the required range of movement necessary for the ideal flexing of the ski, as both segments flex together with the ski, thus exerting a compressive force on the ski boot. Consequently the resistance given by the ski boot inhibits the ski from flexing freely. A similar solution in mounting bindings is demonstrated in patent WO 88/01190, according to which the bindings are mounted on a plate, which is separated from the ski by a vibration-dampening unit made of an elastic-viscous material. Once again however this arrangement fails to allow the ski to flex freely.
Two connector plates between the mounting for bindings and the ski or snowboard overcome these inadequacies in the present developments to allow uninhibited flexing of skis. The functional components of this design are two connecting segments. Each segment has a flexible layer of an elastic material, fore example rubber or silicon. According to the invention, the elastic layer of the segment includes at least one solid supporting element separating the elastic layer into two regions; it is to be noted that this supporting element is located perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the ski. During the flexing of the ski one of these regions is compressed while the other expands. These connecting segments have two surfaces between which the design allows for limited movement longitudinally. Both connecting segments are interconnected via their upper surfaces.
The advantage of this invention is that it not only allows for longitudinal movement between the two surfaces of the connecting segments, but also for pivoting along the lateral axis, both of which are necessary for uninhibited flexing of a ski or snowboard, underneath the region of the boot. This pivoting occurs around the lateral axis provided by the solid supporting element, while any rotation along the longitudinal axis as well as any lateral movements are prevented. Additionally, as a whole the connector plate acts as a vibration-dampening device, as well as raising the boot above the ski or snowboard. The ideal distance between the two connecting segments is the length of the sole of the boot. As the ski bindings are mounted on an interconnecting rigid plate separated from the ski, all forces are eliminated, and therefore optimum boot-binding connection is achieved.
The design of the invention can be utilized by attaching the connecting segments to both the toe and heal pieces of the ski binding, by means of vulcanizing or gluing the elastic layer to the corresponding parts. Alternatively, the segments can be secured to an intermediate plate as described earlier, and finally both connecting segments can be integrated directly into the ski or snowboard.
For the mounting of most known brands of ski bindings on either skis or snowboards, the elastic layer of both connecting segments is constructed with an upper mounting plate, modified for the mounting of ski bindings and a lower mounting plate, modified for mounting the segments onto the ski or snowboard. The elastic layer is secured to both mounting plates via the process of vulcanization. Taking advantage of the connector plate design, it""s two connecting segments can be used as components of the ski bindings, by being affixed to the lower surfaces of the toe and heal pieces of ski binding and in so doing taking on the function of the upper mounting plate.
The solid supporting element can take on a variety of forms and be constructed from a variety of densities. Furthermore the solid supporting element can be constructed as an extension of either the upper mounting plate or lower mounting plate or a combination of both. Alternatively it can be inserted as a separate independent component between the two mounting plates, with which it can either be in contact with or sit in between them in which case in at least one of the mounting plates a gap is left which is filled with rubber.
The solid supporting element can alternatively be constructed as a solid jacket, within which is located a runner capable of moving longitudinally along the longitudinal axis of the connecting segment, the space around the runner is filled with either rubber or some other elastic material. This type of supporting element can be used as a component of the snow ski, in which case it is either affixed to the upper surface of the ski or inserted directly through it. This allows the supporting element the additional function of a securing component for the connector plate onto the ski or snowboard. In a simplified example of this variation, the runner can be set directly in the elastic layer or other elastic material.
In a further variation, the supporting element is constructed from an extension of either the upper or lower mounting plates into the elastic layer. In the case of the lower mounting plate, the extension causes the plate to be more flexible and therefore aiding in the overall flexing of the ski.
In the ease of the previous variation, the upper and lower mounting plates can be connected by two density adjusting screws, which are secured in the axis of the supporting element, which in this case the extension of either the upper or lower mounting plates.
Alternatively the required density of the connecting segment can be achieved by the separation of the mounting plates into two or more sections which are connected via the elastic layer, more precisely by vulcanizing them with rubber or some other elastic material, which forms the this elastic layer.
Although the axis of the solid supporting element is located on the (transverse or lateral) axis of the connecting segment according to the invention, this however is not a necessity, and the supporting element can be located off center of this axis without departing from the invention.
As to accommodate for varying requirements, the elastic layer can be formed from a range of elastic materials of varying degrees of density, in addition to this the elastic layer can be formed with internal cavities.
By virtue of the design, the connecting segments of the connector plate, via the upper mounting plate can be set apart optimally according to the size of the ski boot of the skier.
Alternatively, a rigid plate, adapted for the mounting of ski bindings can interconnect both of the connecting segments.
In addition, it is beneficial to the overall performance of the ski for a dampening unit to be affixed between the two connecting segments, which resist the reverse flexing of the ski.
Further still, both connecting segments can be constructed as one unit, in which case the construction is mounted in the middle of the ski boot.
All of the above mentioned structural variations of the invention allow free and therefore ideal flexing of a snow ski or snowboard along its entire length. This smooth flexing together with the side cut of snow skis or snowboards result in uninhibited carved turns. With the connector plate not only do the skis or snowboard turn and flex better but also absorb vibration better, these improvements distinguish themselves most noticeably in skiing on icy or rough and uneven terrain. In addition the invention distinguishes itself in its universality, it can be used for all types of ski and snowboards and all types of bindings. Finally the benefits of this invention are most prominent in skis with extreme side cuts, referred to as carving skis.